Tagada pour toi mon coeur bat
by nesache
Summary: Un Snarry à base de jeu de société sportif. Relativement n'importe quoi.


Secret Santa te voici. Pour toi StarTwins un Snarry (WTF?).

Alors j'ai considéré que quand tu disais pas d'AU, tu parlais d'univers alternatifs qui ne gardaient vraiment que la personnalité des personnages.

Comme le Snarry n'est pas canon et que je dresse une ligne aux relations profs élèves, j'ai du ressusciter des gens. Severus évidemment. Remus et Sirius parce que les gens qui me connaissent savent que je...mus...re...déni. Et ils enseignent tous à Poudlard.

Warning : la romance et moi ça fait 3,4.

Le titre, j'ai honte.

OoO

OoO

-Il y a un quelque chose chez lui qui m'attire…

-C'est son nez, ce truc énorme à la capacité de tout aspirer si tu lui en laisse l'occasion, dit Sirius en essayant de choper son dernier petit pois.

Remus planta efficacement son couteau dans l'infortuné légume et le goba.

-Tu le vois créer un ouragan à chaque inspiration ? Non.

-Il doit y avoir une explication physique, un genre de microclimat dans le coin.

-Ou c'est les nuages de ton exagération qui lui tournent autour.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Il me plaît.

-Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez eu de conflits dans ta vie, grommela Sirius.

-Depuis la fin de la guerre c'est trop calme…

-Si tu veux te battre, challenge le saule cogneur, corne une page devant Hermione...

-Harry, intervint joyeusement Lupin, il n'existe qu'un chemin menant au cœur de Severus, celui de la provocation...

-Ah...Ça ne peut que marcher, sourit l'intéressé. Il prend ma seule présence comme il prendrait un pouet permanent sur sa susceptibilité.

-Bien sûr à l'heure actuelle, il n'y a probablement rien qui doit lui sembler pire que d'accepter un rendez-vous avec toi, continua Remus. Mais...

-Chut ! Intima Sirius.

-...Severus est un joueur, un mauvais mais étrangement honnête joueur, challenge le. Il a trop de fierté mal placée pour refuser.

-Tu veux que je parie notre futur relation ? demanda Harry. Je trouve ça…

-Malsain ? Particulièrement cruel envers les gens qui t'aime ?

-Non, c'est sensé. Une entreprise aussi complexe est forcément risquée. Merci, il va falloir que je m'organise.

Il sortit de table d'un pas décidé.

-Ce que tu viens de faire Remus, c'est une déclaration de guerre.

-Moui. Mais moi aussi je commençais à m'ennuyer.

OoO

Après le bref passage d'Harry chez les aurors et la revue de la vie de certains mangemorts fraîchement attrapés, il n'y avait plus que très peu de doutes sur la bisexualité de Rogue. Harry lui même avait grandit du manichéisme de l'enfance et s'était surpris à chercher dans le peu d'expressions que trahissait Severus des traits de personnalité qui l'auraient aidé à supporter l'homme. Ça avait fait mieux que ça au final.

Convaincre la personne en face allait être une autre paire de manche.

Rogue s'était pour l'instant brillamment débrouillé pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec lui dans la même pièce, une politique semblable à celle qu'il appliquait avec Sirius.

Mais c'était sans importance ici, un challenge ne serait accepté que par peur d'humiliation publique.

La salle des profs était bondée ce soir.

-Rogue.

-Potter.

Harry entendit une vague tentative de " séparez les " à l'autre bout de la pièce, vite étouffée par l'instinct de voyeurisme et, en une seconde, la salle s'était tue et les oreilles s'étaient tendues.

-J'ai ouï dire Severus…

-Professeur Rogue, siffla t-il.

-J'ai ouï dire Severus, que tu avais été champion d'Europe junior de petits chevaux sorciers. La mention de la paire Rogue-Mulciber fait encore son effet dans certains milieux.

Dire que le maître des potions ne s'était pas attendu à ce sujet de conversation était un euphémisme. Sa façade impassible craqua et Harry vit sa main se replier sur elle même réflexivement, comme s'il retenait un geste d'étranglement.

-Au fait Potter ! se contenta t-il de dire.

-Je veux relancer ce jeu. Quoi de mieux que de laminer un ancien champion d'Europe pour annoncer un renouveau ?

-Je n'ai plus de cheval, contra Rogue qui cherchait visiblement une excuse pour se sortir de cette situation. Mulciber est à Azkaban.

-J'ai justement à ma disposition deux magnifiques canassons.

Derrière lui, Sirius fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Ils sont beaux, relativement athlétiques et je prendrai le plus indomptable. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes lésé par un cheval qui ne t'obéis pas. Et puis c'est particulièrement classe de gagner avec un handic…

-J'ai dompté des générations de cornichons, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Même aveugle et sur une main je gagnerai, c'est couru d'avance. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de toute cette opération Potter.

-Corsons l'enjeu alors. Si tu gagnes, je te laisse choisir le jour, le lieu et l'heure d'une humiliation publique de ton choix. Si je gagne...un simple dîner en tête à tête me conviendra.

Nouveau silence dans la salle. Finalement le coin de profs qui avait déjà commencé à lancer les paris se remit à spéculer de plus belle. Rogue regardait Harry comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

-ÇA VA PAS NON ?

-Trop d'enjeux, trop de risques c'est vrai. Je cerne mieux tes limites mainte...

-PRÉSENTE MOI CET ANALPHABÈTE QUI TE SERT DE CHEVAL POTTER, JE VAIS TE FAIRE REGRETTER TON PREMIER BRAILLEMENT !

-Sirius, viens là !

-QUOI ? Rugit à son tour Sirius.

-Hop c'est fait, je prends Remus, dit Harry en se retournant vivement et en attrapant le bras de Lupin pour se diriger gaiement vers la porte. Rendez vous dans la cour dans trente minutes.

OoO

-C'est osé comme pari Harry, je m'attends à tout instant à voir débouler sur le plateau l'un des deux tirant le cadavre de l'autre, dit Remus en positionnant son foulard dans sa poche arrière.

Les règles étaient un mix de Biathlon et des petits chevaux moldu. Chaque paire partait de son écurie. Le cavalier, installé sur les épaules de son cheval avait six cibles à abattre au loin pour déterminer de combien lui et sa monture devait avancer sur le plateau grandeur nature installé dans l'herbe. Quand une des deux paires dépassait l'autre, le cavalier mettait pied à terre et les chevaux engageaient un combat pour choper le foulard adverse et déterminer laquelle des deux équipes aurait à revenir au bercail et tout recommencer. Le but étant d'atteindre sa maison située à l'autre bout du plateau et d'arriver obligatoirement pile sur la case faisant face à la porte au risque de se retaper un tour complet. La deuxième partie du jeu dépendait de la situation des joueurs à la fin de la première manche.

-AU MINIMUM QUATRE CIBLES VONT DEVOIR ÊTRE ABATTUES PAR L'ÉQUIPE POUR QUE LA PORTE DE L'ÉCURIE S'OUVRE, expliqua Neville au micro.

Des estrades se montaient à une vitesse fulgurante autour du plateau et la rumeur d'un événement, plus exactement la rumeur d'un combat de profs, avait déjà rameutée les trois quarts du château.

-À MA GAUCHE L'ÉQUIPE VERTE, UN CONGLOMÉRAT D'ONDES POSITIVES, UN TONNERRE D'APPLAUDISSEMENTS POUR LES PROFESSEURS LUPIN ET POTTEEEEEEEEEEER.

La foule acclama.

-EN FACE L'ÉQUIPE ROUGE. LES PROFESSEURS ROGUE ET BLACK.

La foule angoissa en silence.

Les visage de Severus et Sirius étaient tellement contorsionnés par la rage qu'on en oubliait presque la vue déconcertante de Rogue perché sur les épaules de son ennemi juré.

-À vos marques ! Prêt ? Galopez !

La machine de guerre Roguoblackienne se mit en marche. Ils abattirent six cibles et entamèrent leur avance. Harry en toucha tout juste quatre et ils s'élancèrent à leur suite. Ce n'était pas du tour par tour, chaque équipe arrivée sur sa case devait se dépêcher d'abattre ses cibles pour repartir immédiatement.

-Il y a des petites surprises qui apparaissent sur certaines cases et qui gène le cheval et la stabilité du cavalier, expliqua Remus. Ça deviendra plus fréquent au fur et à mesure.

Les cibles aussi commençaient à faire des siennes, elles se mirent à bouger et à se téléporter aléatoirement. L'habilité de Severus mina quelque peu le moral d'Harry.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Sirius est un très mauvais cheval.

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, un scrout à pétard popa devant l'équipe des rouges et vint pincer le mollet de Sirius. Celui ci poussa un tel cri que Rogue sursauta et qu'ils tombèrent pour former un tas informe de contrariété.

-Il est douillet.

-CINQ CASES DE PÉNALITÉ POUR LES ROUGES QUI SONT DONC OBLIGÉS DE RECULER…

-Ils nous foncent dessus, s'inquiéta Harry. Ça marche l'anti-dépassement ?

-ET PREMIIIIIIER COMBAAAAAAAAAAAT !

-Apparemment.

-Remus, dis moi qu'il y a des muscles derrière ton physique de feuille morte...

Un ring apparut au centre du plateau et Sirius monta dessus en sautillant.

-TOUS LES COUPS SONT PERMIS POUR RÉCUPÉRER LE FOULARD !

-Dis moi le chien, tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? Demanda Remus en arrivant.

-Tu ne viseras pas là où je pense ou je désaxerai ton nez ! Dit tranquillement Sirius.

Remus haussa un sourcil provocateur, visa exactement à l'endroit implicitement indiqué et se baissa pour anticiper la beigne que Sirius lui avait promis. Il attrapa à la place le bassin déséquilibré de son vis à vis et le fit pivoter d'un coup sec, récupérant le foulard au passage.

-BLACK, DESCEND ICI QUE JE T'ÉGOUTTE MILLILITRE DE SANG PAR MILLILITRE DE SANG !

-Ça ne marchera pas deux fois, précisa Lupin en revenant vers Harry. Je trouve que Padfoot est un peu à côté de la plaque pour l'instant.

Ils foncèrent retrouver leur place. Les obstacles sur leur chemin devenant plus fréquents, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un retour des autres.

-Rogue la joue tactique, dit Remus en faisant des claquettes alors qu'au dessus de lui Harry visait vaguement les cibles tout en essayant de ne pas vomir. Il n'a pas confiance en son cheval et gère son retard. Il pense avoir l'avantage une fois dans la maison.

L'habilité de Severus faisant des merveilles et la rancune de Sirius le disciplinant mieux que sept années de McGonagall, ils revinrent pourtant assez vite.

-Deux cibles pour arriver à la porte, prévint Harry. Ça devrait al…

Les cibles s'entassèrent les une sur les autres, intimement collées.

-Forcémeeeeeeeent, pleura Harry. Comment je fais pour en dézinguer que deux moi.

-Essaie de frôler le dessus, mieux vaut y aller une par une. Je soutiens ton vœu de bonheur conjugal Harry mais oblige moi à refaire tout le chemin depuis l'écurie et je sabote toutes tes relations sur dix ans.

-Mes parents m'auraient voulu heureux.

-Chantage affectif !

Harry visa trop haut. À ce stade le plateau avait bifurqué en deux chemins, représentant sans doute les allées des maisons et plus aucun dépassement n'était possible. Les rouges arrivèrent à quatre cases de leur porte.

Harry se loupa de nouveau. Une case.

-Risquer. L'entreprise est risquée. Le dîner en vaut la chandelle.

-Haha…

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et son bras ne trembla pas quand sa baguette descendit légèrement.

-Bien joué.

-ARRIVÉE SIMULTANÉE DES DEUX ÉQUIPES ! Cria Neville dans son micro. LES COMPTEURS SE REMETTENT À ZÉRO ! TOUT SE FINIRA DANS LA MAISON HANTÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉE.

-Ha bon elle est hantée la maison? s'étonna Harry soulagé comme jamais.

-Non je crois que c'est juste parce que Nick Quasi sans tête s'occupe du ravitaillement à l'entrée.

Ils passèrent leur porte faite de carton, snobant les toasts moisis que leur proposait Nick. Une série d'escaliers prirent formes devant leurs yeux.

-Il y a une multitude de versions de cette partie du jeu, expliqua Lupin. Je crois que dans le cas d'une escalade simultanée, c'est une série d'affrontements directs.

-LES CAVALIERS SIGNALENT LEUR RESPECT MUTUEL AVANT L'ENGAGEMENT PAR UN GESTE SYMBOLIQUE SIMPLE DE LEUR CHOIX.

-C'est le moment de montrer tout l'étendu de ton projet.

Harry embrassa Rogue rapidement et se prit une claque.

La foule fit oooh.

-ÇA C'EST DU SYMBOLISME !

Mais Rogue semblait déconcerté.

-CINQ CONFRONTATIONS DÉCIDERONT DES VAINQUEURS ! ON COMMENCE TOUT DE SUITE PAR DE L'ESCRIME SUR CHEVAL !

Sirius fléchit ses jambes en se mettant en position. On distribua deux épées en bois aux cavaliers. Remus fit la grimace.

-Je pense que ta comparaison avec la feuille morte de tout à l'heure est devenue un genre de vérité vraie. Si je plie les jambes là tout de suite, ma rotule va aller assommer quelqu'un du public et on pourra jouer au mikado avec mes os.

-Okaay. Et bouger ça va ?

-Bouger raidement.

-Mourrez démons cupidonneux !

Sirius bourrina et Rogue tapa. Harry para mais l'épée des rouges glissa de long de celle des verts et descendit jusqu'à son poignet.

-Touché.

-1-0 ROUGE ! NOUS ENCHAÎNONS RAPIDEMENT, PARCE QUE JE RAPPELLE ACCESSOIREMENT QU'IL Y A COURS DEMAIN ET QU'IL EST TARD…

La foule grogna.

-PIERRE PAPIER CISEAU !

-Whao ! Ils se rendent compte que je joue ma vie amoureuse là ?

-Je pense qu'ils s'en foutent Harry.

-GESTE SYMBOLIQUE !

Harry tenta sa chance de nouveau et la force de frappe de Severus augmenta en même temps que le doute et la révolte dans ses yeux.

-ATTENTION ! PIERRE, PAPIER, CISEAU !

Harry, son esprit occupé à déchiffrer son, il espérait, futur rencard, fut prit au dépourvu et balança juste son poing maladroitement dans les airs.

-1-1 ÉGALITÉ ! COMBAT DE CHEVAUX, BOXE ANGLAISE !

-Et merde.

Remus s'avança à reculons et encaissa de suite un direct du droit. Il tituba. La casserole était pleine.

Il jeta ses dernière forces dans la bataille et il y eut un tel contraste avec son état d'inertie larvaire de l'instant d'avant que Sirius se prit cher. A la fin du gong, les deux amis se tapaient mollement le menton dans un état second, un coup de barre monumentale lestant leurs bras.

-2-1 VERT. CAVALIERS, À VOTRE TOUR ! BATAILLE DE POUCES !

-Je trouve qu'on est quand même pas logé à la même enseigne, geignit Sirius, la tête enfoui dans l'épaule du cheval adverse.

-GESTE SYMBOLIQUE.

Harry embrassa longuement cette fois, attendant la résistance qui finit par venir de la part de Rogue, sous la forme d'une tannée monumentale. Severus recula, effrayé par son temps de réponse.

Rogue avaient des mains magnifiques. Ses doigts étaient fins, longs et puissants.

Son pouce surtout.

-2 PARTOUT ! DERNIÈRE ÉPREUVE, MONTÉE DES ESCALIERS DES CHEVAUX À PIEDS JOINTS !

-Non mais sans déconner... dirent les équidés.

-GESTE SYMBOLIQUE.

Il était heureux que les épreuves se soient enchaînées à cette vitesse. Severus n'avait pas le temps de se remettre du salut protocolaire précédent qu'il en subissait déjà un deuxième.

Neville, dans sa tribune de commentateur, finit par regarder sa montre.

-DANS CINQ SECONDES, JE DÉCLARE UNE VICTOIRE PAR KO DE GESTE SYMBOLIQUE DES VERTS. CINQ !

-Quatre! Chanta Remus.

-Trois ! Ronfla Sirius.

-Deux, souffla Harry contre les lèvres de l'adversaire.

-Hein ? répondit Severus perdu.

-ZÉRO, VICTOIRE VERTE. AU LIT TOUT LE MONDE !

Fin


End file.
